wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Grommash Hellscream (alternate)
Grommash Hellscream in the alternate timeline of Draenor (accessed via redirecting of the Dark Portal by Garrosh)|the original timeline version|Grommash Hellscream}} | occupation = Chieftain of the Warsong Clan (Formerly) Warchief of the Iron Horde | location = Draenor (Alternate) | status = Alive | alignment = | relatives = Golmash Hellscream (father), Golka (mate), Garrosh Hellscream (son)}} Grommash "Grom" Hellscream is the chieftain of the Warsong clan and father to Garrosh Hellscream who was originally killed after striking a death blow on the demon Mannoroth, but not in the alternate timeline of Draenor where he was encountered again due to Garrosh redirecting the Dark Portal to an alternate past timeline. Garrosh prevented him from drinking the blood of Mannoroth the Destructor in this timeline. In Warlords of Draenor Grommash Hellscream is the main antagonist of the fifth expansion to World of Warcraft, Warlords of Dreanor, where he acts as Chieftain of the Warsong Clan and Warchief of the Iron Horde. Grom was saved by his son, Garrosh, from his ill-fated death. Originally, he was confirmed by Blizzard to be the final boss in the final expansion raid (presumed to be ), but it was all changed during development as the final boss turned out to be Archimonde. Alerted by Garrosh of Gul'dan's treachery, Grom agreed with a plan to force Manoroth into revealing himself by rejecting the offer. Having seen the pit lord's arrogance through the vision of time, Garrosh informed his father (though Grom was oblivious to their relation) that Manoroth would kill anyone who disobeyed. He urged him to use the technology he had brought to the past to defeat the pit lord, foil the demons plan and unite the Orcs against their true foe: Azeroth of the present. Grom therefore acted like he would drink, but after glancing at Garrosh, asked Gul'dan what the orcs would have to give in return (possibly implying he needed confirmation from the mastermind) and when Gul'dan stated "Everything", Grom simply poured the blood of Manoroth onto the ground. This instantly earned him Manoroth's anger, who intended to kill Grom for the rejection. Grom simply smiled cruelly as Garrosh launched fireballs at the pit lord to distract him and then pinned the demon with two ballistae. Just before the iron star could fire on Manoroth and kill him, the pit lord broke out of his ballistae chains and began to pummel the Orcs. With the iron star unmanned, Grom reached the weapon and tried to aim it correctly, but thanks to its poor accuracy regardless of who manned it, it simply rolled and exploded nearby, creating a cloud of fire and smoke which hindered Manoroth's vision. Grom jumped through the smoke and flame, plunging Gorehowl straight into the furious pit lord's forehead. Garrosh managed to save Grom from the majority of the blast as Manoroth exploded and after briefly mocking Gul'dan, Garrosh threw Gorehowl to Grom. Turning to the orcs, Grom proclaimed that they would never be slaves to anyone, but that if they joined him, they would be conquerors. Grommash took credit for foiling the plot and nearly all of the Draenor Orcs joined him. He declared himself Warchief of the Iron Horde. In return for his assistance, Grom appointed Garrosh to rule the Warsong in his stead, giving Garrosh Gorehowl (as he is never seen with the axe afterwards, save once and very briefly). It is not clear how many Orcs joined the Iron Horde willingly, or if Grom forced them, but the majority did so voluntarily. Building a large fortress in the middle of Tanaan Jungle and creating the Dark Portal, Grom sent armies to destroy the Frostwolves, who were led by Durotan, and to annihilate the Draenei under Velen's leadership. After a brief invasion through the dark portal to Azeroth, the Iron Horde were repelled back through to the Draenor side. A group of heroes from Azeroth launched their own attack through the portal, freeing enslaved shadow council members who were being used to power the dark portal, and ultimately destroying the portal itself. With his armies on Azeroth destroyed and the Shadow Council free, Grom went with the other chieftains to Tanaan Jungle and decided to give the adventurers a warm Orcish welcome with a proclamation. He warned the adventurers, before ordering his Iron Horde to destroy them. Grom then approached Ner'zhul, giving he and the Shadowmoon a choice: join the Iron Horde or die. Since the Shadowmoon did not have anything that interested him, Grom presented a second ultimatum: bring him something that could significantly help the Iron Horde, or he would kill them anyway. Ner'zhul, fearing for his clan, chose to summon the dark star and launched attacks on the Draenei, enslaving several and taking women and children to sacrifice as part of the summoning ritual. The Shadowmoon began to suffer setbacks when they were attacked by Azeroth adventurers who were upsetting their operations and had freed several slaves, among them Yrel, a Draenei priestess. This did not stop the Dark Star, and Ner'zhul reported to his master on the Dark Star's position and its potential strength. Pleased with what the Dark Star could do, Grom departed through the portal. The summoning ritual was ultimately stopped by Velen sacrificing himself to purify the Dark Star, but the Draenei became furious when they discovered dozens of their children (including Samarra, the sister of Yrel) had been killed in the summoning ritual. When Yrel and the Draenei under her command learned that Grom had blackmailed Ner'zhul into summoning the Dark Star, it only added to their anger. Realizing that Grom would try to kill him, Ner'zhul decided to cut his losses and fled, leaving Grom's army and navy to be slaughtered by the adventurers, Yrel, the Draenei forces and the newly purified Naaru, K'ara. Grom suffered another serious blow when adventurers stormed Nagrand and killed Garrosh, his own advisor and the person who had made this all possible. Eventually, Gul'dan approached Grom and mocked him for the debacles the Iron Horde had endured. He also revealed that his son, Garrosh, was dead and threw Gorehowl to the ground to confirm it. He then offered him the option to drink the demon blood again. Grom refused due to the emotions surrounding his son's fall, and also to preserve his honor, choosing to attack Gul'dan instead. Gul'dan stopped him with magic and imprisoned him, offering the remaining orcs the same choice to drink; Kilrogg accepted despite Grom's pleas. It is unknown what happened to Grom after this event, but it is possible he escaped. Differences from the original timeline Grommash It is assumed that both the original and this alternate version of Grommash share a common history up to the moment that Garrosh Hellscream arrived on Draenor from our timeline, to begin changing its history. However, there is no evidence that Garrosh Hellscream or Golka, who were his son and his mate in the original timeline, exist on this version of Draenor. It is therefore possible that there are other unknown discrepancies between the two versions of Grommash, which existed prior to Garrosh's arrival. Encounters on Draenor Players encounter Grommash shortly after they arrive on Draenor, as they fight to escape Tanaan Jungle during the Assault on the Dark Portal scenario. Grommash appears on a ridge, surrounded by his other warlords and threatens the Azerothian insurgents. From time to time throughout the Draenor campaign, Grommash makes appearances as part of various zone storylines and is present when the army from Azeroth breaches the Iron Horde's defences, pushing their way back into the Tanaan Jungle. Players once again encounter Grommash within Hellfire Citadel, where he has been captured by Gul'dan and the demons of the Burning Legion. Players free Grommash by defeating his jailor Fel Lord Zakuun, and Grommash returns later in the raid to assist players in the final battle against Archimonde. Patch changes * * References See also * Velen External links Category:Alternate timeline characters Category:Orcs Category:Warlords of Draenor characters